1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to ridable vehicles and, more specifically, to a ridable kart with a movable visual effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Riding on vehicles such as go karts or toy karts is a popular recreational activity. Karts have become popular among many age groups and there are many different kart variations and designs. Conventional karts generally have at least three wheels and some type of steering mechanism. Other kart designs include four or more wheels. Kart designs have also become more compact and convenient. With the increase in kart popularity, there has also been a significant increase in the demand for karts of varying sizes. There has also been an increase in the demand for karts with visual features and accessories that personalize the kart.
Often, it is desirable for a smaller rider to ride a kart without the use of a motor or power unit. However, some karts without motors require a rider to use his or her feet to push on the riding surface and propel the kart. Also, it is desirable that some karts have a visual element or design, especially those karts intended for use by children. Such karts might include a movable visual element that a rider must directly move with his or her feet or hands.